


Delta Verse

by sedamentary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossing Parallels, Crossing Timelines, Delta Universe, Delta Verse, F/M, M/M, Other pairings will be chosen based on popular request, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedamentary/pseuds/sedamentary
Summary: There are four universes. The Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Delta. Each Universe has many timelines within itself but there is always a Primary Timeline, and a Sub-Primary timeline. Every timeline in every universe is connected to the Alpha Prime timeline so, what happens when people from another dimensions wishes to destroy the Alpha Prime timeline altogether?Keith, The Delta Prime leader of Voltron, uses her lion to travel between universes and in turn, goes to the Alpha Prime universe to help. While there she finds out that her alternate self is NOT dating Lance. More so they HATE each other.  Every timeline stems from this one so if Keith and lance don't get together could that Possibly effect her own relationship with her Lance? She doesn't want to find out, so while trying to find way to save the Alpha timeline, she's also trying to find ways to get Keith and Lance together... only things seem to have gone terribly wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

Keith woke up and smiled over at her boyfriend. He was some form of captivating, his sun kissed skin and dark hair, his toned body and restful features. Yes he was captivatingly beautiful, and when he woke up he would be captivatingly vibrant. He was just… something amazing. But it was no time to focus too much attention to her sleeping boyfriend, he was cute but she had more pressing matters, mainly training followed by checking the controls at the main station of command. She was the leader of Voltrons Beta Prime Verse after all, no time to rest for too long.

She got dressed and headed to the training grounds of the palace, greeted by Zarkon, she smiled at him kindly, “Think you can handle me?”

Zarkon got got his black bayard out, a sword to match her own coming from the end of it. He was able to summon any weapon he wished, but for the sake of training he always matched his opponent's weapon. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?”

He had a point, he’d been fighting as the black paladin for 10,000 years, he had a leg up on her but she wasn’t willing to admit defeat quite yet. She ran towards him, pretending to charge him in a head on assault before dodging to the left side and trying to hit him from the back. He’d clearly expected this and blocked her sword for sword. She used the momentum of the block to bounce backwards, away from the enemy blade. She charged again, Zarkon seeing the similar pattern and following it up with a block again, words of ‘did you really think that’d work a second time if it didn’t work the first’ almost spilling off his tongue before a second blade, Keith's Galra blade, hit him in the back and he fell over.

Keith grinned in victory then held out out her hand for the other Galra, “So how was that old man?”

Zarkon chuckled and took her hand, standing up, “Better.”

The comm link in Keith's suite sounded an alarm signalling an imbalance in the universe had occurred, she’d need to go to the main control, figure out which universe it was, and send out the appropriate lion.

You see, she was the Keith of the Prime Delta Verse. There were four main universes and each one had an unlimited amount of timelines within them yet they still followed within the parameters of that universe. Within each Universe there’s a Prime Verse and a Sub-Prime verse that are the main timelines that other timelines branch off of. The Alpha Verse was the original verse. The Alpha Prime, also known as the ‘canon’ universe, is what every verse stems from, including hers in the Delta Verse. The Beta verse consisted of what some people would call AU’s. Stuff like people still being in the middle ages, the world having magic, basically in the Beta Verse anything is possible. The Omegaverse well… we don’t talk about that one, and the Delta Verse… well that was her home.

The Delta Verse was never supposed to exist, so it exists outside of the other universes as it’s own entity. Unlike the other 3 universes with countless amounts of timelines and realities, the Delta Verse only had 2. It had the Delta Prime and the Sub-Prime. In their universe the lions somehow are able to travel to the different universes and timelines. The Delta Prime Universe is completely peaceful and continue to use their universal travel in order to keep the balance and stabilize timelines in all galaxy. However, they avoid Prime and Sub-Prime universes at all cost because disrupting those timelines would destroy other timelines within their quadrants completely, making it so that some lives would cease to exist entirely.

The reason why they even need to keep the peace and balance timelines in the first place is because lately the Delta Sub-Prime Voltron members seem to have gotten bored. They have been disrupting timelines and destroying worlds that only their Prime verse could save. Recently they traveled to the Sub-Prime Verse and had a conversation with their Kuro, leader of their Voltron. Their Kuro said there wouldn’t be anymore trouble yet here she was.

She went up to the main command centre and accessed the Multi-Verse Disrupter Sensor, created by Matt and his little sister Katie. The MVDS was created to detect anomalies within the different universes. the Alpha Verse was the furthest Verse to travel to from here so they’ve never had a problem there yet here it was. The MVDS showing that an anomaly has occurred in the Alpha verse… not only the Alpha Verse but Alpha Prime. This had to be fixed, fast, but no one knew if the lions could even handle travel to the Alpha Verse, nonetheless Alpha Prime! Yet the Sub-Prime Delta Voltron members had clearly managed it, so there had to be a way. She pressed the emergency lights and shouted over the announcement system, “Team Voltron to command centre, there has been a breach in Alpha Prime. This is not a drill, I repeat. There has been a breach in Alpha Prime”. Shit… The thing with Alpha Prime is, as it was stated before, every universe in every quadrant, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, stem out from that one universe. A breach from there affects everyone of them, and if that timeline collapses on itself, every other timeline will fall in turn. Every Timeline exempt the Delta Timelines. The Delta quadrant is an anomaly in itself, they exist outside of reality so we wouldn’t die…. and if every other timeline collapses The Delta quadrant would become the new Alpha quadrant. That’s what they want. They want to literally be the centre of the universe. Those selfish pricks.

When everyone arrived she briefed them on the situation then immediately turned to Matt and Katie, “What can be doe? Am I right in assuming our lions can’t handle the blast?”

The Holt siblings nodded in confirmation before Katie jumped in, “But I think the black lion could make it!”

Keith looked at her curiously, “Then if the black lion could make it, couldn’t we form Voltron and go as a team.”

Katie shook her head, “No that’s not how it’ll work. I’ve been doing some research on this, just in case we ever need anything like this, and I came across a possible universal path into Alpha Prime. This path is rocky but it’s just large enough to fit the black lion by itself, and the other lions aren’t sturdy enough to make the trip.”

Keith nodded, okay, they knew what they had to do. “Zarkon. It looks like you’re going to have to take this one, i’ll map out a plan of what you should do when you get there.”

Zarkon shook his head and looked at Keith seriously, “No. You were always going to take over as the Black Paladin, and you know more about Alpha Prime than anyone. It’s always fascinated you right? Plus you were the one who told me before that Zarkon is Voltrons greatest enemy in Alpha Prime, me going there would not be a good idea. It has to be you Keith.”

Lance smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, grinning, “It’s gotta be you babe! You’ll be great!” He kissed her cheek and she blushed a bit.

Hunk grinned, “You’re our leader after all. You’re the one with the plan! You’ll be able to figure out what to do and keep calm way better than the rest of us.”

Keith nodded, “I um… Thank you for your bode of confidence. I won’t let you all down.” she turned to Katie, “Katie, I need you to run me through how I can navigate my way through the universal path. The rest of you need to pack some supplies for me, I don’t know how long i’ll be there, and I’m going to try to recruit the help of the Alpha Prime Voltron, but help from them isn’t guaranteed.”

Team Voltron set about getting all the supplies together for Keith. They all knew she was on her own, their universe lions linked telepathically to their pilot, so if there was more than one person in the lion the controls would go haywire.

Keith learned the route from Katie before going to help the others finish packing, or at least that was her intention, Lance intercepted her. “Hey beautiful.” He winked.

She gave him a very unimpressed look before falling into a soft smile. She couldn’t keep her whole ‘leadenly’ act up very long around him. “Hey babe.” She wrapped her arms around Lance, pulling him into a gentle kiss, pulling away only to murmur against his lips, “I’ll miss you.”

Lance kissed her again briefly then pulled away so he could show her something, a silver heart shaped locket, “I got this for you, and I know what you’re gunna say, you’re gunna say it’s super tac—“

She cut him off with three words, “Perfect. It’s not tacky it’s perfect.”

He grins and opens up the locket, showing one picture of them together with Lance being super silly and her looking super unimpressed, and the other picture was one of Lance smiling, and it really was perfect. She looked at Lance and smiled sadly, she was going to miss him for however long she was gone, but for now she would just treasure this moment. “It really is perfect. Put it on me?”

He smiled and quickly complied, brushing her long dark hair to the side and fastening it around her neck.

Hunk called out from down the hall, “We’re done packing! Ready whenever you are!”

Keith looked at Lance one last time and kissed him, he seemed to be in a solemn mood now too, Lance should never frown and his smile should always reach his eyes. She grinned mischievously, “What’s with the sad look babe? Your girlfriend’s gonna make history! You should be proud! and I’ll be back before you know it!”

He matched her smile easily, he had a really great smile, when she said he matched her smile she meant he smiled 10 million times brighter! She memorized that smile as best she could before heading to the black lion, saying goodbye to everyone and getting in. “Okay Black, It’s just you and me. We got this girl!” She piloted the black lion out of the hanger bay and found the right pocket in space. She inserted her bayard while flying to it at full speed and activated the special ability of universal travel. The road WAS certainly bumpy but she knew she could handle it. She controlled her thoughts and focussed on the pathways before her until she emerged on the other side and her lion stalled. She have to give Black some time to rest up before she went about locating the castle or… at least that’s what she thought. But soon enough she heard a voice using the lion comm links. A voice she knew very well.

“Hey Shiro? What are you doing out here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development before I go further into the story... or not? I do this thing where I come up with the base storyline and just let the characters sort of fill in the gaps, so I'm along for the ride just as much as the rest of you~ heheh

 

She froze. Shit. She was supposed to come up with a better plan, a speech of some sorts to convince the paladins of who she was, what she was, and where she was from, though the black lion would be pretty convincing… However that voice made her mind freeze. How was she supposed to respond to a Lance that was not her Lance?

She heard another voice over the comm links, one that she thoroughly disliked and recognized exclusively from the Delta Sub-Prime universe. Kuro. ugh Kuro was awful in every universe she encountered him in… but wait. They said his name was Shiro right? Okay then.. It must be his other half… the good half that she had yet to encounter but was still very wary of. “Lance. What are you talking about? You can see on your tracker that I’m scouting in the complete opposite direction of you.”

“Then why do I see you almost directly to the left of my lion?”

Keith looked to her left and, sure enough, there was Lance in his blue lion. Well… she couldn’t see him in there from an outside glance but that was the obvious conclusion.

Lance continued speaking, “If that’s not you then… I think Zarkon might have found a way to mimic the black lion.”

“Lance! Get back to the ship quickly! Are you under fire!?!”

“No…”

“Then I don’t think it’s Zarkon. You stay there, the rest of us will loop around and join you. Be cautious and don’t get too close.”

 Great… just great. Now they thought she was a weapon or something… and she couldn’t move her lion at all. It still needed time to rest and recharge. She tried to talk to them through the comm links, but it was no good. It seemed it could recieve the signals from the other lions but not send them out… which in itself was really weird and could be extremely troublesome… though if she gave them a standard hail it might work? She’d have to be willing to let them see her though, and they might be shocked that Keith was manning the black lion, because from what she understood in this world he didn’t? It all came back to Kuro… Shiro in this world.

Lance was the only one in range, and though she didn’t know if she was ready to see this version of him she decided this would be for the best. It was better then them surrounding her and her having to face them all alone… If she could just get Lance on her side in advance. She took a deep breath, and sent out the hails to Lance, hoping he would pick up. She heard the comm link again, they probably figured she wasn’t able to hear them but she could, she could hear them crystal clear.

“They’re trying to hail me. The person in the other black lion?”

There was an immediate response from Shiro, “answer it but be cautious. See what they want. We don’t know why they’re here yet.”

Lance picked up the hail and Keith saw the screen in front of her, revealing the other boy exactly the same as in her universe. Normally Lance was the easiest person for her to talk to, Lance and Zarkon, but in this universe he was the hardest because she knew that this wasn’t her Lance. She didn’t quite know what to say, but before she could sharpen her thoughts, Lance’s voice broke out first.”

“What’s a gorgeous girl like you doing all the way out here? If you were looking for your soul mate you’ve found him.” he winked and she groaned a bit, putting up her visor so he couldn’t see her face very well. That was awful. Simply the worst. But… that was definitely her Lance… or… that was definitely other Alpha Prime Lance who may as well be the exact same person. Universes aside she absolutely could NOT let him know how endearing and a adorable she found it. Whether it be in this universe, or her universe, no Lance needed that sort of ego boost. Their ego was already way too big as it was…

She allowed her voice to become very monotone but with a hint of leaderly authority, she used this voice when issuing out commands typically but she needed to establish some sort of authority with the Voltron of this other world. She decided to ignore his comment and respond with, “Shouldn’t you be wearing your helmet Lance? What if I had really been an honest to goodness enemy, hm? They you’d be thrashed about with no head protection.” Of course the first thing she did when meeting this alternate Lance was give him a mini lecture… uuggghhh good job Keith. Way to go. A+ job there.

Lance seemed taken aback. “How do you know my name? Wait… do I know you?” He seemed contemplative for a moment before adding, “Did you go to the Galaxy Garrison!?!”

Did she… where did he get that from? I mean… ya she had in her universe, “Ya… I did.”

She saw him smirk and give her ‘the look’. It’s that look that falls somewhere between constipation and a pout? Or something. He always called it his 'lady killer look’ and boy did it kill her to look at it. It was that bad. “So you came all the way across the galaxy in a knock off black lion to find your knight, hm? Well look no further princess, I was gunna save the earth from the Galra, but I guess now you need some saving from yourself. Though babe, there’s no cure for lovesickness, so I guess you’ll just have to allow the disease to take hold of you. But there is a cure for loneliness and you’re looking right at him.”

Oh god. Did he just try (and fail) to combine multiple pickup lines into one? This was worse than with her Lance. She’d just shut her Lance up with a kiss when he started to ramble and that’d be the end of it. This Lance was going to be a lot harder to deal with. She groaned in exasperation. “Lance. I think you should focus here. What did Shiro tell you to, and I quote, ‘See what they want’? ‘They’ in this instance, being me.”

He smirked, “I already know what you want and that’d be me…. wait? How did you know that’s what he asked?”

Finally. Finally he was showing some wisdom… god does all this boy think about is woman? and why the hell was he even hitting on her when he had his own Keith?? Wait… was her Lance hitting on other people behind her back? She was going to need to have a talk with her Lance when she got back. She looked at him seriously, “That’s because I can hear you. Your comm links are also connected to my lion. To give you full disclosure on what I actually want, or more in this case need, I need your help. I’ll be brief. I need an audience with Voltron and the main people who work with you at the castle. I come from an alternate dimension where I’m the leader of Voltron, that’s where this second black lion came from. I have many ways to prove I am who I say I am, but we’ll have to wait until your team is altogether before I say much more. But just know I am here to help.”

Lance looked utterly confused, and to be honest her speech was… bad… very bad. But she didn’t know what to say. She still hadn’t thought of what she was going to say to the main group and saying this much would hopefully at least give her a few minutes to just think of something. It had to be good. It had to be convincing, because she had to—— Lance interrupted her train of thought by asking another question that left her confused and amused. Out of everything he could say to the notion of there being a parallel universe, why say this? “So… i’m sure the version of Lance that’s there is still super awesome but… is he dating anyone?”

She sighed, was this actually Lance’s top priority? Getting a fucking girlfriend?? Wait… That totally meant that this Lance probably wasn’t actually dating anyone. “Ya of course, and she’s completely awesome.”

“And hot? is she super hot?" 

She smirked a bit, “Very.”

“and what’s her name!?!”

“Keith”

“Okay that’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny, I’m trying to be honest.”

But Keith is a very masculine name and it’s… well it’s KEITH!”

She looked at him strangely, “From where I come from Keith is a very feminine name… and what’s wrong with it being Keith!?!” He looked at her like she was an idiot and ugh… this other Lance was beginning to get on her nerves.

“Because. In my reality me and Keith HATE each other. We’re eternal rivals! Though he’s no match for me of course. i’m pretty incredible.”

She was left in complete and utter shock. They HATE each other? But… how? They were Klance! The other Voltron members even gave them their own shipping name, however stupid it was, it was so them! And this was Alpha Prime. The Alpha Prime timeline literally affected every other timeline in existence, including Delta Prime! If Alpha Prime Keith and Lance hated each other, what did that even mean for her own relationship. She would have continued these thoughts if she wasn’t interrupted by Shiro and the other lions surrounding her.

She heard over the comms, “Lance. What did you find out.”

He responded immediately, “She’s an ally and needs an audience with all of us. Apparently she’s a paladin from another universe.”

Shiro sounded understandably sceptical(which is exactly the response she initially expected of Lance), “Um… sure. We’ll bring her back to the castle under heavy guard. Everyone keep your defences up. We don’t know exactly who we’re dealing with here.” He sounded cautious as well. thank god some people from Alpha Prime had some sort of common sense

They brought her back to the castle and led her to a spare hanger bay so she parked the lion there. It was weird not parking the lion in her normal hanger bay, but obviously she’d have to deal with it. You can’t very well park two black lions it the hangar bay, it just wouldn’t fit.

She got out and was greeted by Allura and Coran. They weren’t key to her own Voltron team, but she knew of them from traveling to many other universes. She took off her helmet and bowed politely, “It’s nice to meet you princess. I wish to speak with you as well as the paladins as soon as possible.”

Allura smiled a bit kindly, “Of course. Why don’t I bring you to one of the living areas? We have a few couches and we can talk there in comfort.” Keith nodded in agreement and followed the princess, already knowing where they were going but also knowing it’d be more polite and less creepy to hang back and let her lead the way.

Once there all the paladins were waiting. Her and what she assumed was Alpha Prime Keith were adorning the same red paladin outfit.

Shiro met her eyes and spoke with the same authority that was normally kept exclusive to her voice in her world. “Lance said you were here to tell us something important. Something about being from another universe?”

There would clearly be a new dynamic here that she would have to conform to. Their world, their rules. But she wouldn’t conform right away, no, she needed to establish some form of dominance in order to convey her message and her need for their help. She took a deep breath, “Before I say anything, I need to to all agree that you won’t say anything until you let me finish.”

Shiro nodded, “Of course. We’ll give you our full attention. Feel free to speak.”

She nodded and took a deep breath, “Let’s start with introductions I suppose…” She made eye contact with Keith. Her other self. He had slightly more chiselled features and his hair was a bit shorter but otherwise they looked practically identical. “My name is Keith Kogane and I’m the leader of Voltron from the Delta Prime Universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think! Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks mean the world to me and keep me motivated to write! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more character interactions with some plot points thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been super busy with school and no longer have a beta reader/proof reader. That being said, if anyone wanted to volunteer to proof read/beta read my fic I'd be eternally grateful!

She could immediately tell Keith… the other Keith wanted to say something. Or maybe he didn't? Maybe he wanted to try to say something but honestly, he probably wouldn’t be able to get much out because, who could? How would anyone react when meeting an alternate version of yourself who was the opposite gender from your own? Regardless of whether he was capable of speaking or responding to her, she knew he wouldn’t. Shiro gave his word that none of them would speak until she was done, and apart from possibly Lance, they all seemed to respect his word enough to keep their mouths shut. Her respect for Shiro was growing greatly. Still, the shocked look Keith was giving her seemed out of place on his face. Then it turned into something more skeptical. I guess that was bound to be the response.

She was sure there’d be a number of words said later but for now she had to continue. “There are many universes in this world, there’s no need for me to go into details upon how all the universes function with each other, just know that your universe is the original, also known as the Alpha Prime Universe. Every other universe stems from yours, so if your timeline and universe is disrupted too much it could collapse all of reality in every reality. Every reality except the Delta realities that is. The Voltron lions in the Delta universes have the unique ability to travel between all the universe, though Alpha universes are the hardest to get to. There are only two Delta Universe. Mine and the Delta sub-prime. Some members, I don’t know how many, from the Delta sub-prime universe’s Voltron are trying to disrupt and destroy this timeline. I’m here to stop it. However, Black was the only lion who was capable of making the jump so I had to come alone. Obviously I can’t fix and stabilize this timeline by myself, so I need your help in order to track down the Delta Sub-Prime members and take them back to their own world where we’ll detain them and confiscate their lions so they can’t do any more damage.”

Everyone was staring at her, some, like Katie, in awe. She was probably trying to figure out how the technology works. Katie normally believed in the multi-verse in most timelines she’s visited. Lance seemed to believe her too… but he was probably having some sort of sexuality crises in regards to the fact that another version of himself was dating her…. Maybe she shouldn’t have disclosed that information but, it was way too much fun teasing him like that. The others… looked completely skeptical of the situation.

The moment it was confirmed that she was done speaking they all started speaking at once in a near riot. Everyone except their Keith that is.

“WHAT ARE YO----”

“HAVE YOU BE----”

“I didn’t thi---”

“You can’t be---”

“QUITE!!!” Up until this she hadn’t been able to figure out who was saying what, but that last bit was quite evidently Shiro. Everyone complied and shut up. “Okay. Guys. I know we all have questions but we have to think about things rationally. Um… Keith? Female Keith. You must know that before we even do anything we’ll need some proof of your claims.”

She didn’t have anything… what could she say to make them believe her? Unless…. She smirks. Everything branches off of the Alpha Timeline. The earlier it is in someone's life them more similarities so… “Lance’s most embarrassing moment in his life was when he was in grade three a teacher asked the class a question and lance raised his hand needing to go to the bathroom. The teacher told him to write the answer down on the chalkboard and then he could go. So he went up to the front of the room and peed his pants right in the middle of the room.” she smirked and watched Lance as his eyes bugged out a bit and he turned beat red.

“Another embarrassing story that happened was when he thought he was running late for school so he got ready way quicker than normal and left on a bus that comes an hour before his own. So he ended up going to a school all the way across town and his mother had to drive over and pick him up, making it so he really WAS late for school.” The others took notice of Lance’s reactions and probably concluded that yes, this was in fact true. Male Keith’s smirk was mirroring her own in perfect unity, Hunk and Pidge seemed to be barely containing their laughter. Allura and Coran clearly didn’t think much of it but even Shiro was finding this amusing.

“Yet another story was that one time when his sisters--” she was interrupted by the very boy she was talking about.

“Oh god STOP! They get it! We get it! None of that stuff happened. You are totally a fake!!!” He was blushing scarlet and clearly nobody believed him.

Katie grinned, “Lance. You should have told me you have bladder issues. I probably could install a toilet system in your suit y’know?”

Hunk chuckled at this, “Maybe install a directional system while you’re at it? We wouldn’t want him to get on the wrong lion.”

Lance groaned, “gguuyyysss I was a kid!”

Male Keith smirked, “I thought you said she was lying?”

Lance turned to her in desperation, "I Thought you were saying we were dating in your universe.”

She chuckled a bit continuing to smirk, “We are. But my Lance isn’t you, despite the similarities. Plus my only other option was to share my own deep dark secrets, and like hell I was going to do that. Besides, yours are much more amusing.”

Lance groaned, “You’re just like MY Keith, I don’t know what other Lance sees in you…”

“Good looks, smart, superior piloting skills, and impeccable taste in men I’m sure.” she winked at him and all parties present stared at her incredulously, maybe even indirectly flirting with Lance was a bad idea in this universe. She needed to put that on the back burner anyways because she had a much more important task as it was. “Anyways, do you guys believe me yet?”

Male Keith smirked, “Nope. Maybe you should tell us a few more stories about Lance.”

Lance groaned and shot Keith a desperate look, “Come on dude! We’re DATING in another universe! Give me a break!”

“Then go to that other universe cuz that’s certainly NOT happening here!”

“I didn’t. I mean… I wouldn’t want to date an inconsiderate asshole like you anyways!” He mumbled then turned to female Keith, “Not that I think you’re an inconsiderate asshole, I think it’s just the testosterone in my Keith that makes him a complete jerk.”

She rolls her eyes, “It’s actually just the testosterone in you that makes you blind to the fact that I’m also a complete jerk. That point aside…” She turned towards the group, “If you all believe me now we have to get down to business in tracking and defeating the Delta sub-prime volition members. Can I depend on you all to help me?” she made a point to make eye contact with each of the members, her eyes lingering on the identical eyes of the male Keith, it was almost eerie to do so, like a mirror with a distorted reflection.

She soon saw the skeptical glints in their eyes blend into something of acceptance. Shiro finally spoke up after he took a quick glance at the rest of Voltron, “Of course we’ll help. Is there… another name we can call you by, so that we don’t get too confused?”

“Just call me Key? It’s one of the many nicknames my Lance gave me.” Short for ‘Key to my heart’ That branched off from, ‘Keith to my heart’. Really sappy and stupid but… that was Lance for you. She smiled a bit fondly, already beginning to miss her own Lance terribly.

Shiro nodded, “Okay Key it is. How can we help you with this?”

“I’m going to need to borrow Katie, Matt, and Hunk.”

Katie looked down at the floor and mumbled something and Shiro chimed in, “Matt was taken by the galra empire…”

“Sorry about that..”

“And I go by Pidge in this universe.” Katie… Pidge chimed in.

Key nodded, “Sorry about that Pidge.”

Pidge half shrugged and got a bit of a distant look in her eyes. “It’s fine. You didn’t know.”

Hunk jumped into this, wrapping an arm around Pidge and Key. “Well you heard the girl. The three of us better get going!”

Honestly, thank god for Hunk. He was always the same in every universe, and always a lovable ball of kindness.

Key gave Hunk a thankful smile then looked at the others confidently, “Then we’ll take our leave. Thank you for everything, we’ll get started right away.”

She led the two towards the hangar bay where her black lion was. She had this budding realization that she had no clue as to where to begin looking for the time anomalies. She figured all she could do was to see if she can get the sensors working in this universe. When she approached her lion it roared to life and she rested it’s head on the muzzle comfortingly, it didn’t like being here probably because it shouldn’t be here, not in Alpha Prime, and now that she was working again she was freely expressing her distaste. She murmured, “Calm down girl, I know what I’m doing.”

Her lion opened her mouth as she turned to the other two. “I’m going to need Hunk to monitor the lions activity and reactions from the exterior. Keep an eye on what it’s doing. Me and Pidge are going to try and get my MVDS to sync with the Alpha Prime verse.” She led Pidge inside and showed her the basics of the MVDS and how it could work. Pidge suggested possibly hooking it up to the ships main navigation centre since currently it was programmed to sense which universe had a time anomaly, not where it had one. Traditionally she had a smaller version that would give her the exact location of the anomaly, but that MVDS didn’t seem to be working at all. Not in the Alpha Verse.

They detached the bigger MVDS system from the black lion using Hunks superior mechanical skills to make sure nothing was damaged, then they went up to the main navigation room and with Alluras permission they began installing the device.

“I think it’s going to take a while for it to sync up to the ships navigation centre.”Pidge spoke up, looking at Key from where she was working with Hunk.  
Key nodded, “I figured as much. Um…how long exactly?”

Pidge inspected the loading and processing process before responding, “At least 24 hours. If not longer.”

Key sighed, there really wasn’t anything she could do. She hated the idea of wasting time like this but that really was all she could do. “If that’s the case I’m gunna go to the training dock.”She needed to train and clear her head. She needed to think about what she was going to do when she found the Sub Prime Deltas.

Pidge seemed to be enjoying examining the new technology and barely looked up when responding, “Ya sure. okay.” Hunk adding in, “We’ll come get you before dinner!”

Key nodded and went down to the training area, excited to have some time to herself. She should have figured the other Keith would have much the same idea. She stood there dumbfoundedly, staring at him as he trained. It was once again like looking through a distorted mirror. She’d seen plenty of Keiths before but she’d never lingered like this to observe them before and it was a whole other experience to be sure. She could hardly imagine what this Keith was feeling.

He made eye contact with her, mumbled a few words inside the soundproof room and the robot he was fighting went away. He went up to the entrance to the room and opened the door.  
They just stared at each other for a moment. properly taking each other in before male Keith, original Keith, gave her a small smile and waved her over. “Hey Keith. You gunna stand out there all day or you gunna come in and train with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wondering if people could give me their opinions on whether I should make the next chapter from male Keiths POV or keep it the same?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I figured it was about time we start out with some proper traces of Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I know there's almost an unspoken etiquette that you don't post 2 days in a row, but I want all my chapters to be about 2000 words long and I sat down and wrote that today. That and the fact that I have no patience led me to posting 2 days in a row... so enjoy!!

Okay so…this was weird. Really weird. Keith watched a female version of himself go off with Hunk and Pidge then took a few moments to compose his thoughts. This whole thing was strange but Shiro seemed to at least partially believe her so he would follow his lead. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Shiro there, looking down at him with a bit of worry.

“You okay Keith?” the tone in his voice could be described as nothing less than fatherly concern.

He found himself nodding and surprising himself as his words came out confident and strong. “Ya I’m okay. It’s just a lot to take in but i’ll be fine.” 

Shiro sought his gaze and held it for a moment, seemingly looking to see if there was something else there that he was missing, but Keith was being true to his word. He was okay with what was going on, just needed to figure things out… maybe talk to the girl. 

“If you ever need to talk about this to someone, you know where to find me okay? This is a very weird situation and it’s understandable if you need someone else to help you figure this out.” He went off with Allura to do who knows what and Coran seemed to have already disappeared, which left him with Lance. Lance who seemed to be taking it worse then himself.

“Hey. Earth to Lance. She’s gone you know?” He waved his hand in front of Lance’s grace, he seemed to be mumbling incomprehensible words to himself before finally notching Keiths hand in his face and shoving it away like it was poison. 

That was a strange reaction. He looked at Keith and mumbled something else, Keith smirking a bit at Lance’s current state of being. “You wanna speak up there Lance? I don’t think anyone speaks flustered mumbles. 

Lance gave him a light glare and voiced his thoughts a bit too loudly this time, “I’m not flustered!”

He was flustered. Light red on his cheeks and hands being wiped on his pants. 

“mmm ya I can see that.” He made a point to give Lance a disbelieving stare before continuing, “My theory is that you’re just jealous of the alternate version of you, clearly he has more of a way with the ladies than you ever could. I mean, I’m a pretty great catch.”

Lance glared at him and he relished that glare, still flu steed and frazzled and frankly just really amusing. “He is NOT better at flirting than I am! I’m the original Lance right? Well no one can beat the original.”

“And that’s why he has a girlfriend and you don’t?” he goaded. It was nice to be the one dishing out the teasing for a change instead of the one taking it. He’d have to thank his other self for leaving Lance in this state.

“Shut up.”

“Or maybe you’re jealous of the fact that he gets to date me and you don’t?” 

“You wish.”

Keith shrugged. He’d never really thought about dating and he wasn’t about to start. “I think you should stop projecting your feelings onto others Lance. I know I’m desirable, but just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m gunna get with any guy who's interested. I have higher standards than that.”

Lance stared in shock, “You’re gay?”

Did Lance seriously not know that he was gay? He thought it was pretty common knowledge and it’s not like he went around trying to cover it up. Wow, was he really so self absorbed that he didn’t know such a basic fact about him? “Ya I am. You’d have known that if you paid attention to anyone other than yourself, but maybe that’s impossible for you.”

Lance stared in shock, but shook his head and spoke up, “I pay attention to plenty of others besides myself! I’m a great guy!”

“To girls.”

“To everyone!”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure Lance. I’ll believe it when I see it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gunna go train. I need to clear my head.” He brushed past Lance and started heading down towards the training deck. 

He placed his hand over the doors control panel and entered the training room. “Computer, training sequence level 6.” He normally stuck with level 4 or 5 but he wanted to go at it hard today. He wanted to focus on nothing but the robot in front of him. Later. Later he’d figure out what he thought of Key. Right now he’d focus on defeating this robot. 

He activated his bayard and went at it, at some point he turned down the difficulty level to 4. He could only go at it so hard for so long. It was like sprinting versus jogging. You can jog for much longer than you could sprint and you could fight at a lower level much longer than a higher one, and he was hoping to stay down here for at least a few hours before he’d have to let the reality of the situation properly soak in.

He didn’t know how long he was training down there, at least an hour but probably longer, before he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eyes. “End training sequence.” The robot went away and he walked towards the door and stopped, taking in the sight of the other Keith before he found himself giving her a slight smile and waving her over, “Hey Keith. You gunna stand out there all day or you gunna come in and train with me?”

Key snapped out of her trance-like state and stepped forwards, opening the training room and walking over to him, activation her own bayard. “dual training sequence or sparing?”

He felt himself smirking a bit, “Let’s try sparring.”

Key nodded and positioned herself across from him, smirking a bit, “Sure. But don’t feel too bad if you get beaten by yourself.”

He chuckled a bit and looked at her, a glint of determination in his eyes. "I could say the same to you.”

They made eye contact and nodded a bit before both swinging into action. Honestly, he was surprised. Sure, they were the same person from different universes or timelines or whatever, but they’ve been through different experiences. He expected them to fight very differently, but this was literally him fighting himself. Same positioning, same techniques, same movements. 

They clashed and he began seeing openings, striking as she struggled to block and she managed to do the same. There was a lot of give and take, a lot of readjusting themselves to cover these newly discovered openings and weak points. Whenever one of them would pin the other or lock them into a corner they’d begin again in the same original positions. It was weird, seeing yourself from the outside, but it was good. He couldn’t remember ever having such a productive training session. Seeing your weaknesses from the outside really helped to improve your technique.

They went until his muscles were burning and he had to take a break, he could only imagine she was in a similar state. He sat down against the wall and grabbed the water bottle he’d left there, taking a long swig then passing it to Key who did the same.

“Thanks”, she murmured before passing it back to him. “You’re good.” she commented casually.

He let out a slight chuckle and smirked, looking over at her, “Ya, you too.”

The sat in silence for a while. It wasn’t awkward just…there, until Key spoke up, “I’m surprised at how well you’re taking this.”

He shrugged a bit, “How else am I supposed to take this. Besides the whole ‘dating Lance’ thing, I really respect you as a person and my other self.”

She chuckled a bit and hummed in affirmation, “You too Keith. Well, besides the whole ‘not dating Lance’ thing.”

“Why Lance anyways? What happened there?”

She sighed and smiled a bit, “We met the first year at the Garrison. He was the best male pilot and I was the best female pilot in our grade. Obviously they try and balance out the genders of the team so when we both got accepted as fighter pilots and we encouraged each other a lot along the way. He was constantly hitting on  me and somewhere along the way I started flirting bcd. Things went from there. I can’t remember exactly when we started going out but at some point we just did.”She looked at Keith and smiled lovingly, “and He sort of just became my everything. My best friend, partner, and love of my life.”

He could see how genuine she was and it made him envious. He didn’t want to date but he wanted whatever that was. He wanted to look the way that she did when she talked about her Lance. “I guess I can see why you dated him then. you didn’t have to compete at the Garrison at all. Though for me he was no competition, I barely remembered him. Everything was one-sided and it all went from there. From what I can tell Lance just hated the fact that I was better at everything then him and I guess it carried over to space travel? It’s weird to think that in another life I’m together with Lance like that because in this life all I can see him as is an annoyance."

“Maybe if you let yourself view Lance through new eyes you won’t find an annoyance anymore.”

Keith hummed a bit, “That’s a nice thought, but not possible. Not in this universe at least. I really do envy you though Key. It sounds like in your universe you weren’t alone. Must’ve been nice.”

“You’re not alone either Keith. At least not anymore.

He nodded, “Ya I know. I have Shiro.”

“And Hunk, and Allura, Pidge, Coran, and believe it or not, you have Lance too. You’re not alone. I’ve met countless versions of us. You’re one of the Keith’s who left the Garrison right? and lived in the desert alone? But the thing is, you’re not alone anymore. In every universe you have some sort of combination of Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Shiro. You may not have a romantic partner like I do but you’re not alone okay?”

He gave her a small smile. He knew he wasn’t alone, just didn’t always feel that way. He stood up again, “Let’s train a bit more before dinner.”

Key nodded and stood up without another word, taking the familiar stance across from him before they started sparring again, working until all their muscles ached and Hunk came down to get them for dinner. They started going upstairs to their room to change and maybe shower before dinner before Key apparently realized she didn’t have a room. “Hey Hunk. Why don’t you show he to one of the spare rooms and I’ll grab some extra clothes that she can wear for after her shower.” 

Hunk nods and tells him the room number that she’ll be staying in and it isn’t too far from his own. He goes to his room and gets her some spare clothes and leaves them just outside the door before going to his room to have a shower, his mind drifting to the earlier conversations as the steaming hot water rinses through his hair. Him with Lance? Even if he was interested in Lance he’s super straight in this universe. Annoyingly so. He remembered the shocked look on his face earlier when he’d told Lance he was gay, wondered if Lance now thought less of him because of it…  

He turned off the hot water and dried himself off, trying to get thoughts of Lance out of his head before he got changed and went to join everyone else at the dinner table, taking his normal seat bride Lance but… feeling a bit more conscious of where he sat. Once he saw Key enter the dinning room, wearing his skinny jeans and grey shirt that was a bit tight around her bust, he exchanged a quick look with her before getting down and eating his food. Maybe food would somehow drown out the thoughts regarding Lance that seemed to be screaming at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after this chapter I'm considering going back to Fem!Keiths POV or a short chapter from Lance's POV (Because there's enough of Lances thoughts that could warrant a small chapter but not a full one and I want to get the story moving a bit more and that requires Fem!Keith at this point.)
> 
> What would people want to see?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds his way into Keith's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I mentioned somewhere before that I never write my stories I let my stories and the characters write themselves. I planned for this to be a short chapter on Lance's feelings, this turned into more than that. I regret nothing. (I still find it amusing that the chapter I said would be my shortest ended up being my longest so far)

Holy quiznacking crow! Keith is gay?!? Other Keith is dating him. What’s with all these thoughts of Keiths? Lance feels like he’s currently going insane and it’s all Keith's fault. Yesterday he was sure of his exact footing. He was straight, he hated Keith, he was one of a kind. Now the only thing he was sure of was his name. Unless that had somehow magically become Keith too? I mean how much of an egotist could one be? Apparently a huge one because everything, EVERYTHING, just had to be about Keith.

He watched Keith go off to the training deck and found himself wandering over to his own room, ready to have his internal crises in peace, bumping into Hunk on the way. 

Hunk turned to him and smiled kindly, “Hey Lance!"

Quiznack… now he had to act natural. No freak outs around Hunk. How do you act natural again? “Hunk, buddy, pal, amigo, my man. My main man. How are you doing this fine evening? Weren’t you working with Pidge and other Keith?”

Hunk looked at him strangely. Shit. Was he not convincing? When Hunk replied his voice was laced with scepticism, “Um ya, i’m doing good. I just finished my work with those two, though Pidge is still examining the MVDS for their own personal pleasure. Um…are you okay Lance?”

He gave him a charming smile, one of his personal best he might add. “Well of course my dear Hunk, I’m doing just peachy.” Peachy? Really??? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LANCE!!!! The only person he knows who uses words like ‘peachy’ is his mom.

Hunk looks at him knowingly, “You’re not okay. Do you want to talk about it? I can make you a snack in the kitchen and we can sit in my bed while we talk? Comfort food always helps.”

He gives Hunk a forced smile, “It’s fine Hunk. I don’t know if I could eat at a time like this.”

“If you can’t eat it must be bad. I’m your best friend Lance, I really want to be there for you”

He gave in. Maybe speaking his thoughts out loud would help his brain untangle them. “Ya okay. Wanna come to my room and talk? But instead of comfort food i’m thinking comfort facials. There’s nothing like good skincare to lead to a radiant body and a radiant mind.”

Hunk paused for a moment and gave him a small smile, “Ya, sure Lance. Whatever I can do to help you feel better about whatever you need to feel better about.” He looked confused by his own words and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, good old Hunk, always knows how to lighten up any sense of dread that fell over him.

Despite what Hunk said about not getting comfort food, they ended up stopping at Hunks room on the way to Lance’s. Hunk got changed into PJ’s claiming they were turning this into a real mans comfort session and he grabbed a few bags of space chips, or some sort of fishy equivalent that he picked up at the last planet they were on.

They got to Lance’s room and he already had one of the 3 fish chip bags open, munching away as he sat down on the bed, “So want to tell me what this is about?”

Lance took the bag of chips away from him, piping one into his mouth and scrunching his face at the weird taste before discarding the rest of the bag on his desk, exchanging it for a container of green goop. “First we need to do our facials, only then will I spill.”

Hunk surrendered to his fate. His facial was perfectly applied and Lance even did pre-scrubbing to clear some dead skin that had built up around his nose.

Once both boys were lying side by side on Lance’s bed, Lance now in his PJ’s as well, he spoke. “So… I’ve been thinking about Keith.”

“Which one?”

“Both.” He sighed a bit, “Both Keiths and other me, and the fact that there are probably a billion other me’s in the universe!”

“But she said you’re the original right?”

He huffed, “Well ya. That’s not the point. The point is that she’s with another version of me and… I’ve never seen my Keith look as happy as she did when she talked about the other version of me. If Keith has the ability to look that happy, then does that mean I have the same ability.” He stares at the ceiling, all the tiny imperfections staring back at him, each one he’s memorized at this point. 

He took a breath before murmuring, “I’ve only ever seen mom look like that, when talking about dad. She always said that when I found that special someone I’d look at them the same way. Lance is that special someone for other Keith. That’s got to mean something Hunk.”

Hunk sat up so he could look down at Lance, “You’re not that other Lance. You’re this Lance. Our Lance. and whatever happened between the Delta Lance and Keith has nothing to do with you.”

Lance met his gaze and sighed, “But it does, because Key sounds the same as Keith. The things she told everyone about other Lance’s past are the same as mine. I’m sure there’s some differences but it sounds like there’s mostly similarities. What if me and Keith could actually make each other that happy?”

Hunk began running his hands through Lance’s hair comfortingly, “Maybe you would, and maybe you wouldn’t, but at this point I don’t think you should force yourself into something just because it works for someone else.”

Lance sighs a bit and looks up at Hunk, “I’m not even gay.”

“seams like other Lance isn’t either”

“Ya. Seems like. That’s another thing. What she was saying is true. She has good looks, is really smart, and I actually think it would be hot is a girl was a better pilot then me. She’s my type… but would that make Keith my type too? I’ve never even considered.”

“You’re not gay right?”

“No…” he mumbled, “I’m not…”

Hunk looked at him seriously, well… as seriously as you could look with green goop covering your face, “Then you’d have no reason to consider it. Stop beating yourself up about not considering dating Keith. If you’re not gay you’re not gay man.”

“If I hadn’t just found out he was gay I probably wouldn’t be thinking about this so hard. he’s probably so hot and bothered and starstruck by me. It probably tares him up inside thinking of how we could never be, and now that he found out he’s dating another version of me it’s probably hurting, a lot. He’s probably off somewhere sulking. I might hate mullet man but I’m not heartless.”

“Wait…. You didn’t know he was gay?”

“Wait… was it actually that obvious?”

“Ya he was pretty open about it.”

Lance felt his jaw drop, this is like the time where everyone knew Pidge was a girl except him, all over again. 

Hunk continued, “Anyways. Lance. I love you. You are my best friend. But I really don’t think Keith sees you that way.”

Lance gasps and sits up next to him, holding his hand to his chest dramatically, “How would you know?”

Hunk grabs the chip bag against and starts munching on a few of them, “Call it a hunch”

Lance takes the fish chips again and throws them back to the side and takes Hunks wrist, “There is only one way to get to the bottom of this and that is to go directly to the source!”

Hunk sighs, “Um Lance, whatever you have in mind, I have a feeling it’s really not a good idea.”

“We have to go to Keith's room and look for any evidence of Keith's obvious infatuation with yours truly! So I can lord it over that mullet man's head!” He stood up, dragging Hunk along with him.

“Um… Lance didn’t you just say you were sympathetic to Keith if he did like you?”

“So you admit you think he likes me! I mean it was obvious, but it’s nice to hear I’m not the only one thinking it.” He slipped on his blue lion slippers and threw on his robe, dragging behind Hunk in his yellow onesie towards the door.

Hunk looked at him skeptically, “Lance. I really really don’t. Even if he did, this is a bad idea. It’s an invasion of privacy, and what if he catches us?” 

Lance smirks at his friend, “Oh Hunk. You should have learned from our days back at the Garrison that I’m an expert at sneaking around, and since I took you under my wing you’re not so bad yourself! Plus there’s way less people to hide from here then at the Garrison and I know for a fact Keith’s training right now and he’ll be there for hours. Don’t worry Hunk, we’ll be in and out of his room in a flash. No problem.”

Hunk knew there was no winning and followed Lance without further coaxing, “I still don’t think this is a good idea…” 

Lance waved him off, “nonsense it’s a great idea!” He lead them down the hall to Keith's room, if anyone saw them they’d probably immediately know that they were up so something because they both wore green facials and PJ’s, luckily they didn’t bump into anyone.

“Hey. What are you two up to.”  
He spoke… erm thought too soon. Way to jinx it Lance! “Um… Hey Pidge. How’s the thing-a-majig doing?”

Pidge gave him a hard look, “The MVDS is loading this dimensions map. So it’s doing fine. Lance. What exactly going on?” When she saw that he wasn’t going to break she turned to the other boy in the room, “Hunk?” She stared him down.

Hunk broke under her stare, “Okay. Lancesaidthatkeithhadanobviouscrushonhimandwearegoingtohisbedroomtofindproof” Both Lance and Pidge looked mildly impressed that he managed that in one breath.

Pidge smirked, “Great. I want in. So what’s with the facials then?”

Lance smirked, “ It’s our war paint.” Really he just forgot they had them on.

Pidge held out her hand, “Excellent. Hand over the bottle.”

Lance reached into the pocket of his robe and grabbed the facial mask bottle, handing it to her. Pidge proceeded to use it to draw two streaks of green on her cheeks in a traditional war-like fashion. She smirked at the boy, “Let’s do this.”

It added a bit more comfort to Hunk having Pidge there, and to Lance it made him all the more determined. They would figure out about Keith's obvious crush on Lance, though Lance still wasn’t 100% sure what he’d do with that information. 

They got closer to Keith's room, Lance keeping his vision forwards, Hunk making sure no one exited a door and spotted them from the side, and Pidge kept a close eye on the rear. All in all they made the perfect spy team. Team Lance!!!

Pidge added, “Hate to intrude on your monologue, but this is obviously Team Pidge. We have Green warpaint. Green is kinda my thing y’know?”

Lance looked at her aghast, “What!?! How did you know what I was thinking?”

Pidge looked at him like her was an idiot, “Because you were saying it out loud.”

Hunk chimed in, “I normally just don’t comment when he starts doing that.”

Pidge can’t help but laugh a bit, “Wow Lance. You actually monologue like this out loud as a regular occurrence? How long has that been going on?”

Hunk responds, “A few years.”

Pidge bursts into a fit of laughter, “How did I miss that? We were on the same team at the Garrison and everything!”

Lance chypes, “Well it’s not exactly like you were a team player back then.” He adds sourly. “And I… don’t recite inner monologues out loud that often…”

Hunk looks at him apologetically, “You really do.”

Lance groans, “Fine. FINE. Monologues aside, this is my mission so it’s my team! Team Lance! And Team Lance has arrived at our objectives door.”

Pidge rolls her eyes but doesn’t comment further so she clearly knows her place now, Lance reasons. 

“I don’t know my ‘place’ per say, i just know it’s not worth arguing about.” She adds.

DOES HE REALLY SAY THESE MONOLOGUES OUT LOUD THAT OFTEN?!?”

“Yes.” Pidge adds, “But this time you didn’t say anything out loud you were just thinking really loudly. It’s giving me a headache. Let’s move on with this.”

Lance paused and stared at the door, looking at it wearily, what if it was booby trapped?

Pidge reached out and pressed the button to open the door, “This isn’t rocket science Lance.” and she walked inside calling over her shoulder, “Rover will keep watch, let’s find us some blackmail!” Hunk followed her in, this time Lance taking up the rear before the door closed.

Lance thought it was important to establish the motives here, “We’re not here for blackmail Pidge, we’re here to discover the reality of Keith's obvious boner for me.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “No. That’s why YOU'RE here. I just saw this as an opportunity to discover blackmail on Keith and took it.”

Hunk added nervously, “Guys. I really think this was a bad idea. We should just go now.”

Lance, “I haven’t even gotten a look at his room yet. You can wait outside with Rover if you like though bud?”

Hunk nodded, “Yeah I think i’ll do that.” He steps outside and Lance is now able to get a better view of the room since he’s not stuck behind Hunk now. It’s simple, with a small bathroom attached to it. Honestly it just looks really plain. He’d snoop more but honestly, Pidge is doing enough of that for the both of them. Still…. He looks through a few of his personal belongings on the bedside. There’s a few shiny rocks and what seems to be wrapping paper from something. Nothing interesting even slightly. “You find anything Pidge

Pidge grins, “Nope. Not a thing.”

He couldn’t figure out what she was so smug about but something didn’t sit right with this. “Guess we should keep looking then?”

Pidge shrugged and walked towards the door, “Why don’t you keep doing that? I’m gunna keep Hunk and Rover company out in the hall.” 

He decided he wouldn’t rest until he found the hidden evidence of Keith's crush on him. He ended up taking a bit longer than he expected, scouring every crevice of his room for something. Anything. Did Keith seriously not have any proper personal possessions? 

His facial mask got hard and cracky and gross so he figured he’d just use the bathroom here to take it off. He went outside the door only to find that Pidge and Hunk weren’t there. That’s weird. Pidge probably went to do Pidge things, and he figured that Hunk went to take the now itching facial off as well. He returned to the room and went to the bathroom to take the facial off.

He was just wiping his face down before he heard the door open, a few footsteps, then the closing of the door again. Was that Pidge? Hunk? He figured he’d shrug it off and, oh my god is that a pimple? This had to be taken care of immediately. He went about making an even bigger fuss of his skin, the pimple was small but it was there and it was killing him. 

He soon heard the sounds of the door opening again and he was about to call out to them when he thought better of it. It had been a long time… what if it wasn’t Pidge or Hunk? What if it was Keith himself? If it was Keith, he’d be wanting a shower after training… and Lance was currently situated in the bathroom. 

He hid in the only place he could, he looked in the sink cabinet and of course there was no product or anything in there, it worked well for him but he had the urge to lecture Keith about the lack of product later. But that would reveal to Keith that he’d been in his room and he really couldn’t have that so he figured he’d bite his tongue on the lecture of proper beauty products just this one time.

He somehow managed to fit his mangily limbs inside the cabinet and mostly close the doors. If anyone was paying that close of attention they’d be able to tell that the cabinet was slightly open… so Lance just hoped Keith wasn’t paying much attention.

Just as he suspected Keith came into the bathroom, Lance was currently watching him through the cabinet crack and that was certainly a mistake because he got an eye full of ass. Keith's ass to be precise and, okay, he’s not gay but Keith has a really nice butt! Even a straight guy can admit that! So ya he stared a bit but who wouldn’t?

Keith pulled the shower curtain and Lance sat there, scrunched up and regretting all of his life choices that led him to this moment. It was uncomfortable and painful, while Lance waited for Keith to be done in the shower. And when he heard the shower go off he looked through the crack again. 

Huge mistake because now he got an eyeful of the other side of Keith and, I mean, Lance isn’t small but Keith. Damn he was jealous. That was why he was looking, no other reason. Keith just had to be the best at everything, including when it came to how big his dick was! I guess it made sense because Keith was a big dick! A complete and utter asshole, and why was he making these references right now? Ugh Lance. Lance stop thinking of this! At least Lance was taller. Keith couldn’t take that away from him.

He heard Keith leave, supposedly to go to dinner. Lance stayed where he was a few moments longer anyways. What had he just seen? He just wanted to erase the new knowledge about particular body parts on a particular red paladin, from his mind completely.. 

He got up and stretched, his shoulders cracking from being stuck in stuck an awkward position. Then he left the room, almost sprinting towards the dining hall, taking an alternate route so he wouldn’t accidentally pass Keith, he doubted he could handle the other boy right now. 

He somehow made it there before Keith, still in his robe, with his PJ’s underneath, flushed, and now he just wanted some nice food to distract himself. He sat down in his normal seat and blushed furiously when he saw Keith come in and sit beside him. 

He willed the blush to go away. This was going to be a very long dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gunna lie, i'm really nervous about this chapter. Especially since I still don't have a beta reader. It'd be really great if you could all give me your honest opinions on it? Thanks! <3


	6. Redo

In light of season 3 touching on the core elements that I use in this fanfiction, I've decided i'm going to redo the entire thing so that it can actually be considered canon compliant. That means changing up a bunch of dialogue and interactions, as well as adding in the new components that season 3 uses to address the multi-verse. Namely that asteroid.

I figured I'd let you all know that sometime next week I plan to take this entire thing down and re-work it a bit to hopefully create a better, more realistic, story set inside the Voltron universe(s)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue reading as I re-work this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time so opinions on how it is so far and suggestions to make the fic better is very much so appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
